


Alphas Don't Know How To Use A Front Door, Do They?

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Apologies, Crushes, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is not like Kate, Derek still scares Stiles, Derek will never be like Kate, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Stiles gets scared a lot, Trust Issues, Underage Stiles Stilinski, You saved my life, after the pool, surprise visit, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: After being attacked by the Kanima at the pool, Derek decides to apologize to Stiles for what he said and wants to say thank you.





	Alphas Don't Know How To Use A Front Door, Do They?

It's been a couple days since Derek and Stiles were attacked by the Kanima. When they had no choice but to stay in the pool to keep it away.

Stiles is still amazed that he could keep almost 200 pounds of strong, lean Sourwolf's head above water for 2 hours, even with the slip ups.

He still remembered that Derek had the audacity to say that he didn't trust Stiles and that the only reason he is keeping him alive, according to Mister Hale himself:

_"When the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go."_

Stiles wanted to laugh at that, but it just appalled him. How dare that dickhead say that to him?? Certainly if he was paralyzed from the neck down and someone was struggling but managing to keep him up for two hours, he'd sure as _Hell_ trust that person after that. Trust them with his life.

But he didn't wanna think about it right now. He just wanted to go and get some sleep, if that were possible. With the Kanima, Allison's crazy ass family (especially Gerard), Derek and his new band of puppies, and trying to function as a semi normal teenager pretending he doesn't have all this weight on his shoulders, he's surprised he can do something like sleep. 

His dad's car wasn't in the driveway when he got home, surprise surprise, but he doesn't mind. His dad's just out there making sure Beacon Hills doesn't fall apart. Well so is Stiles and his friends. Maybe he should consider joining the police force sometime in the future.

He wasn't really hungry at the moment. Thankfully he didn't have an homework today, which is weird, but a good thing. He just doesn't wanna do anything right now. When he got up to his room, his door was closed, just as he left it. He opened the door and it was pitch black inside. The door was closed behind it and when he flicked on the light switch, he just about pissed his pants.

Derek was sitting at his computer chair, calm as could be, looking at the younger man. He smiled a little and said "Hey Stiles. How was your day?"

It's not the first time he's popped up in his room. There was that time when he showed up when Derek was becoming a favorite for the cops and as soon as his dad was gone, Mister Sourwolf pushed him up against the wall threatening him if he told anyone he was there.

And then when he had Danny over to help figure out who sent the text to Allison when they got trapped in the school by the Alpha. And Danny wasn't the only ogling the older man, though Stiles won't admit it. Derek is seriously hot. He won't admit that either.

Stiles was about two seconds from bolting down the stairs, hand gripping the doorknob when Derek put his hands up in defense and said "Easy, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Stile snorted and said "Yeah, somehow I doubt that."

The Alpha said "I mean it. I came by because I want to-"

"Listen sunshine, if you're here to try and turn me against my _best friend_ since I was little, you can forget it. Or-or try to get me to let you change me and make me one your new little runt, you're crazy uncle tried the same thing, so you can shove it--"

"I came here to say thank you."

Stiles stopped and stared at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to process what he was saying. Derek however was still calm. Stile opened his mouth and asked "Uhhhh for what, exactly?"

Derek frowned, his signature look, and said "Really? For saving me in the pool the other night, remember that?"

The younger man does remember. He'd never forget that. He nodded and said "Ohhhh that...You broke into my house to tell me that? Do Alphas know there's a great invention we have called front doors? You know, you knock on them, someone's answers-"

He watched as his eyes slowly started turning red. The younger man said "And I'm just gonna shut up right now, that sounds like a great idea."

Derek just stared at him, eyes still red until they went back to normal. He slowly stood up from the chair and took a step forward. Stiles remained pressed against the door.  

The older man sighed and said "Look Stiles...I know this, all of this, is fucking difficult. For everyone. I continue to be amazed at how well you and Scott are taking all this. Especially you. You seem to be the only remotely normal person of us."

Stile would disagree. He swallowed and said "Not really, no...Some days--Some moments, I feel like I can't breathe. Like I'm drowning and can't take it anymore."

The Alpha nodded and said "I know the feeling. Believe me. But I wanted to say thank you for what you did for me. And I apologize for the way I've been treating you and your friends. And for what I said to you in the pool, that I couldn't trust you. Trust has been a big problem for me for a long time."

Stiles could imagine. He'd be the sane way too if he lost everyone he loved in a fire. He always understood why Derek is so bitter, but he knows he isn't a bad person. He's made some dumb mistakes lately, but he's afraid, and a little power hungry. With everything going on, who wouldn't be afraid? And the power hungry thing, well, that's a whole nother can of worms.

He didn't realize that Derek had gotten closer to him, leaving less than an arms length distance between them. He felt his cheeks flush and swallowed, eyes fixating down to the floor.

He's had a bit of a crush on the Alpha since they first met in the woods after Scott was looking for his missing inhaler. Even if Derek scared him, he still does, immensely, he developed a bit of a crush on him. Even with Derek threatening him, all the glares, yelling at him, and his personal favorite being when he slammed his head on the steering wheel for the whole _'Miguel'_ thing, it hasn't changed. 

Stiles said "S-Sooo it's only thank you for the pool? Cause I think I remember saving your werewolf ass another time."

He saw the corner of his mouth twitch, like he was fighting a smirk, and raised an eyebrow. "And when would that be?" 

"Well, after you got shot by Kate. When you passed out after Scott finally got the bullet you needed, I punched you in the face to wake you up, remember?"

The Alpha chuckled and said "Oh yeah. I remember that."

"Yeah, well it hurt. But you could've died if I didn't do that."

The Alpha nodded and said "Well...Then I'm twice in your debt. So thank you for that, too."

Stiles said "You're not in my debt, Derek. You don't owe me anything...I just didn't want you to die, especially in the pool. It was hard keeping your ass up, you're heavy. I'm amazed I kept you up that long. And when you said I only kept you up cause I wouldn't be able to fight the Kanima...I didn't want you to die, I don't want someone's death on my conscience. Yeah I wouldn't be able to fight that thing myself, but I didn't want you to die."

The older man nodded and said "I believe you." And continued to get closer.

Derek always had a little sweet spot for Stiles. He doesn't know whether it's because he's so hyper, his sass, his kindness, or the face he's beautiful and must have no idea, he's always liked Stiles. He's always had a feeling Stiles liked him.

Whenever he'd be near, the kid would get nervous, his heart would beat just a little faster, and he sometimes avoided eye contact with the Alpha. Maybe he was just scared of him, he's given him reason to be.

Then there was the time he pushed Stiles up against the wall in this very room. He couldn't help but stare down at his lips, and noticed Stiles was doing the exact same thing. He wanted to kiss him that day, but he didn't. He had other things to worry about. The same thing happened when Stiles had that kid over trying to help them. He could feel both their pulses race some, and he nearly smiled. 

He wanted to kiss him again after the pool, but it wasn't a good time. He could tell he was still pissed about what he had said to him, and he regrets it. He does trust Stiles, with his life. He proved that after keeping him above water for 2 long hours. Even if he let him go and sank to the bottom of the pool like a rock, he came back for him. It would've been sort of smart to let him drown, try to escape without getting mauled to death by that thing, but he didn't. And he's grateful for that. 

And now with him continuing to close the space between them, he wants to kiss him again. His eyes moving from those beautiful auburn orbs down to his lips. He's trying to control his breathing, but Derek can see right through it. He could be a mile away and hear his heart racing. 

But then he thought about Kate. Kate used to make him feel that way, but what she had done to him was wrong. Very wrong, but he didn't know it till then. He thought she really loved him, until she got his family killed. Even though Peter killed her, it hasn't done a _thing_ to make him feel any better. He couldn't be like her. He would _never_ be like her.  

So when he leaned down to kiss him, he stopped. Moving over to press a soft kiss to his flushed cheek before pulling back. He smiled and said "Thank you. And I do trust you, with my life. You've proven that...May I--" pointing to the door in which the younger man was still blocking. 

Stiles quickly said "O-Oh, yeah, sure." He quickly over over of his way and opened it for him. The Alpha nodded his thanks and went to leave when Stiles said "Hey Derek, uh.."

The Alpha turned and looked at him and the younger man asked "Why...Why did you get in the way that night?"

Derek didn't understand. He looked at the boy confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Stiles said "Well uh...When it showed up, you got in between me and it. You pushed me away and told me to run before you got scratched. Why? You could've just let it kill me."

The older man shrugged and said "Maybe it wasn't after you, Stiles. Didn't wanna wait for find out though. Even if it did, I wouldn't have let it hurt you. Nor would I want your death on my conscience." And smiled, a bright smile that actually showed his teeth, a rarity nowadays, but a smile nonetheless. Then he turned and went down the stairs without another word.


End file.
